


It's a Werewolf Thing

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, lots of silliness, mentions of the-books-that-shall-not-be-named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus gets a bit too involved in a certain book series. But somehow I don't think he's the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Werewolf Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written in September 2010.

“Remus, are you in here?” Severus Snape walked into his chambers, finding the werewolf lying half-naked on their bed, hastily hiding something.  
  
“What is it, Severus?” Remus jumped up from the bed looking nervous.  
  
“What were you doing?”   
  
“Nothing!” Remus obviously tried to sound as innocent as possible.  
  
“What did you just hide?” Severus wondered.  
  
“I didn't hide anything.” Remus lied.  
  
“Yeah right...” Severus mumbled. “Anyway, are you coming up to dinner? I wondered where you had gotten to.”  
  
Remus looked at the time. “Oh, is it that time already? Time just flew away from me today.”  
  
“Well, get a shirt on and let's go!” Severus commanded. The werewolf followed.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Severus couldn't sleep properly. The light was still on, and he couldn't sleep if it wasn't dark. He was used to Remus reading in bed, but this was ridiculous. He must have been reading for hours.  
  
“Lupin,” Severus mumbled half-asleep.  
  
“Hm?” Remus responded.  
  
“Go to sleep!”   
  
“In a minute.” Remus mumbled back.  
  
Severus tried to get back to sleep, but he could swear the light from the other side of the bed kept getting brighter every second. He opened his eyes and rose to a sitting position.  
  
Remus quickly began to move, and when Severus looked at him he smiled in a way Severus knew all too well. The werewolf was definitely trying to hide something from him.  
  
“What is are you reading, Lupin?” Severus was getting really curious.  
  
“Oh, it's just some book.” Remus said casually and turned off the light. “Goodnight, Severus.”  
  
Severus grumbled in reply. He had to find out what the man was up to.  
  
***  
  
But Severus couldn't find out what Remus was reading. The man must have had the book on him at all times, because Severus couldn't find it anywhere. Remus refused to tell him, and the whole situation was starting to become extremely annoying.  
  
One Saturday, Severus came back into his and Remus' chambers after a meeting with Minerva. He found the werewolf walking around the rooms dusting in only his underwear.  
  
Severus stopped and looked at him.  
  
“Lupin?” He asked. “ _Why_ are you doing housework in your underwear?”  
  
“I thought this place needed a bit of dusting, and I didn't want to bother the House Elves.” Remus grinned back.  
  
“That still doesn't explain the underwear.” Severus raised his eyebrow.  
  
Remus smiled. “Are you complaining, Severus?”   
  
“Er...no, but don't you find it a bit... weird?” Severus wondered. “People usually wear clothes when they do chores and other work.”  
  
“Fine,” Remus sighed. “I'll go and put something on.”  
  
Severus sighed as the werewolf went into the bedroom to find some clothes, and he wondered if there was any reason to worry about the werewolf's mental health.  
  
Remus came back into the room, now wearing a pair of really worn out jeans.  
  
“Still no shirt?” Severus asked amused.  
  
“Nah, didn't feel like it.” Remus winked and continued with the dusting.  
  
***  
  
“Ok, Lupin, exactly _why_ are you not wearing a shirt?” Severus couldn't help himself. The werewolf had walked around shirtless for two days now, and it was only February.  
  
Remus chuckled. “I didn't think you would complain, Severus.”  
  
“I'm not complaining. I just find it very strange. Aren't you cold?”   
  
“A bit.” Remus admitted.  
  
“Then why?”   
  
“It's a werewolf-thing.” said Remus. “You wouldn't understand.”  
  
“A werewolf-thing?” Severus stared at him in disbelief.  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
“Then _why_ haven't you done this “werewolf-thing” earlier? I have known you for more than twenty-five years and I've never heard about this before,” said Severus. “This behaviour wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that book you have been reading, would it?”  
  
Remus' face reddened.   
  
“It does, doesn't it?” Severus lit up. “What have you been reading, Lupin?”  
  
“Nothing,” Remus tried, but Severus was already heading towards their bedroom.   
  
Remus stormed after him, but was too late. He hadn't hidden the book good enough this time, and Severus stood by the bed holding a black and red book.  
  
“Lupin, don't tell me you're reading this crap!” Severus sighed.  
  
“It's not crap!” Remus stated.   
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”  
  
Remus walked up to him and grabbed the book out of his hand, clutching it to his chest. “Jacob has just declared his love for Bella and I really, really hope she finally see that he is _so_ the right choice for her.”  
  
“I take it you're team Jacob then,” Severus laughed.  
  
“This is exactly why I didn't tell you, Severus.” Remus scowled. “I knew you would tease me for reading it. But I really like it! And I hope she chooses Jacob, yes!”  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. “You're hopeless, Lupin.”  
  
“Because I'm reading a book?”  
  
“No,” said Severus. “Because you obviously think that this crap is real. It's _fiction_ , Lupin. These people aren't real. And werewolves does not walk around with their shirts off.”  
  
“We should.” Remus added. “Jacob is right. It's so much more practical. I could have spared a lot of good clothes that way.”  
  
“But you _know_ when you change. You can prepare for that. Not that oh-I-get-angry-and-suddenly-shift-crap.” Severus laughed.  
  
Remus looked at him for a minute. “You know a bit too much about this story, Severus. Why is that?”  
  
Severus stopped laughing. “Er... I've heard people talk. I notice things. I was a spy, remember?”  
  
Remus didn't seem to believe him.  
  
“You've read them too, haven't you?” Remus was convinced he was right.  
  
“No!” Severus said, a bit too quickly.  
  
“Yes you have!” Remus grinned. “You have!”  
  
“Fine!” Severus admitted. “I have! I had to see what all the fuzz was about.”  
  
Now it was Remus' turn to laugh. “So are you team Edward or team Jacob?” Remus teased.  
  
“I'm on no team. I know what happens, remember? You're still only on book three.”  
  
“Yeah, but who did you _want_ her to end up with?” Remus couldn't let the subject go.  
  
“I'm not telling you!” Severus stated. “Go put on a shirt. You look ridiculous.”  
  
Remus pouted his lips. “But, I thought you liked me shirtless.”  
  
“Not when you walk around thinking you belong to the Quileute-pack.”   
  
“Fine,” Remus turned to his dresser. “But then we are going outside for a walk.”  
  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Severus asked puzzled.  
  
“Well,” Remus started while putting on a shirt. “It's a beautiful day. And there are certain rumours about you, Severus. You are very pale, and you are extremely beautiful.”  
  
Severus huffed.  
  
“So I want to take you out in the sun and see if you sparkle.” Remus said quickly and ran out of the room, before Severus had the chance to hit him with the book.


End file.
